Je t'aime
by thefrenchfan
Summary: Une histoire d’amour, au XIX, librement inspirée d’une roman de G. Sand, Indiana.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapitre 1 : le soir au coin du feu**

Bonjour à tous, voici ma nouvelle fic inspirée d'un de mes romans préférés. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. J'ai attendu de l'avoir bien avancé avant de la publier et je m'excuse pour mes autres fics. Je n'ai pas abandonné « les thébains » mais entre le boulot et les mois de déprime je n'ai pas été super motivée et pas très présente ces derniers temps !

**Je t'aime**

Une histoire d'amour, au XIX, librement inspirée d'une roman de G. Sand, Indiana.

**Chapitre 1 : le soir au coin du feu**

Le jeune Comte Quatre Winner contemplait d'un regard triste le feu crépiter dans la cheminée imposante de son modeste manoir. La lumière des flammes semblait donner vie aux chenets dorés, deux lions couchés. L'air froid de novembre, humide, s'insinuait inexorablement dans les corps et les esprits. Il regrettait encore ce soir, son île natale, car il était né sous les tropiques, sur une île presque sauvage où son père gérait un comptoir important. Le toits pointus d'ardoise, les murs gris gagnés par la mousse et le lichen, la plaine détrempé, l'odeur fade des moisissures, tout lui rappelait qu'il était exilé en ces lieux, étranger. Ce qui était paradoxal pour l'enfant blond qui avait vécu au carrefour des continents, et qui se sentait étranger là où justement personne ne s'étonnait de la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. En face de lui, sur une ottomane, aux profonds coussins pourpres et dorés, richement brodés, sa femme Dorothy se prélassait en caressant d'un air absent son petit chien. Elle ne cherchait en rien à masquer l'ennui qui l'habitait. Car madame la Comtesse Winner née Catalognia aimait le monde. Pur enfant des salons parisiens, elle se s'épanouissait que sous la brutale lumière des lustres de cristal, participant aux milles et une intrigues qui animaient « le monde ». Sans doute son esprit s'égarait au loin, explorant les évènements mondains qu'elle ratait en restant dans la compagnie de son ennuyeux mari qui préférait les plaisirs simples de la campagne, dans la solitude.

Solitude ou presque car ce terne tableau se serait pas complet si l'on ne mentionnait le troisième personnage. Le baron Trowa Barton, cousin et ami d'enfance du comte qui se tenait tel une statue dans son voltaire, fixant un point invisible dans les flammes. Dorothy l'avait trouvé très beau quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Cette bonne impression n'avait pas duré. Elle le jugeait complètement nul. Il n'avait aucune conversation, aucun esprit. Son mari pouvait être qualifié de timide mais le baron avait la réplique plate. Sans doute la vie ne l'avait pas épargné, mais pouvait on être à ce point fermé ?

Le baron, de dix plus âgé que le comte était encore beau, bien qu'à trente ans en ces temps il n'était plus considéré comme un jeune homme. Ses cheveux épais aux reflets auburn masquaient partiellement d'incroyables yeux verts. Malheureusement aucun étincelle ne venait égayer ces joyaux. Ses traits fins témoignaient de ses origines aristocratiques. Ses longues mains blanches reposaient immobiles sur ces genoux. Il était créole comme son cousin. Élevé avec son frère aîné, il avait du épousé sa fiancée quand ce dernier était brutalement décédé dans un accident. Lady Catherine Bloom-Barton était morte à son tour en mettant au monde un enfant qui ne lui survécu pas. Le baron, accablé par cette série de malheurs, avait quitté alors l'Angleterre pour Paris. Il avait demandé à son cousin s'il pouvait rester à ses côtés, puisqu'il n'avait plus de famille. Quatre avait bien sur accepté la requête.

Bien que jeune marié, il ne s'était pas soucié d'accueillir sous son toit un autre homme. Sa femme avait cru à de l'inconscience avant de comprendre que ce n'était que de l'indifférence…à son égard. Il était un mari distant. Élevé par son cousin, comme lui abandonné aux soins des domestiques, orphelins de mères tous deux, il avait été marié dès ses 18 ans. Il avait quitté son île pour rejoindre Paris et y découvrir la capitale et sa femme. Dorothy était un peu plus âgée. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle aurait préféré un homme de son monde, mais la fortune Catalognia avait été dilapidée par son propre père dans une vie de luxe et de débauche. Même la dot de sa mère y était passée. Sa santé mentale aussi. C'est son grand père qui avait arrangé l'union avec une vielle connaissance dont il savait la fortune importante et solide.

Il avait été un peu déconcerté par l'allure du futur gendre, frêle, habillé de vêtements démodés de 30 ans. Quatre semblait sortir d'un camé de l'Ancien régime, avec son costume de velours bleu clair et ses dentelles jaunies. Il semblait perdu, transi de froid sur le perron de l'hôtel particulier des Catalognia. Ses quelques bagages semblaient avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Dorothy qui se voyait déjà en sultane ou princesse de pays exotiques couverte de joyaux et de soieries extravagantes compris qu'elle n'épousait pas le comte de Montecristo. Elle se força à sourire devant le collier de perle que lui fit présent son fiancé en guise de cadeau de mariage. Le vieux duc soupçonnait Winner père d'avarice et ses doutes furent confirmés. Ils, grand-père et petite fille commirent l'erreur de croire que le petit ange au teint bruni serait facilement manipulable.

Sa timidité cachait cependant une inertie et un entêtement insurmontable.

Ils étaient mariés depuis cinq mois. Ils n'avaient pût s'opposer à la volonté du Comte de s'établir loin du tourbillon des mondanités.

Dorothy laissa un moment encore son regard s'attarder sur son époux, une brève colère mêlée de pitié traversa ses yeux bleus.

Elle lissa les plis de son imposante robe rouge, ses doigts caressant la dentelle de valenciennes qui l'ornait. Elle s'habillait toujours pour le dîner même s'ils ne sortaient quasiment jamais. Elle ne pourrait endurer cela plus longtemps, elle allait y perdre sa jeunesse et sa beauté !

- Quatre, pourquoi vous obstinez vous à vous terrez ici alors que tous nous attendent à Paris…

Quatre qui avait pris en grippe son épouse à l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle, ne pu résister au plaisir acide de la touchée sur le point sensible… il avait en horreur les gens intéressés et malhonnête, de plus la méchanceté suintait de chacun de ses actes.

- ma chère, je vous l'ai répété plusieurs fois déjà, je n'ai pas la fortune nécessaire pour vivre à Paris, par ailleurs vous savez à quel point je suis ignorant des choses mondaines.

- mais justement je pourrais vous guider…

- Dorothy, pourquoi vous torturez ainsi, je ne peux nous assurer le train de vie auquel vous aspirez…

- mais votre père !

- mon père est toujours vivant et nous alloue une vie confortable et respectable pour un jeune couple

- mais n'avez-vous aucune ambition !

- j'aime la tranquillité et la méditation. Je n'ai aucune disposition pour la politique. Par ailleurs, je devrais reprendre les affaires de mon père, je vous rappelle que je gère déjà ses affaires ici et cela me prend beaucoup de mon énergie.

Quatre se retourna vers le feu signifiant à son habitude qu'il mettait fin à leur conversation. Dorothy avait depuis le début compris qu'il était inutile d'insister. La rage couvait en elle ! Cette opposition polie, implacable et douce la tuait à petit feu. Elle aurait tant aimé un once de colère de passion. Non, juste ce silence, tapi comme une couleuvre, l'étouffait froidement peu à peu. Quatre sous ses airs angéliques était à ses yeux un immonde reptile à sang froid.

La comtesse Dorothy en était là de ses réflexions quand un évènement inattendu vint troublé cette morne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : les visiteurs du soir**

**Un grand merci à Merikhemet qui est ma béta lectrice sur ce chapitre ! bonne lecture ! :D**

Leur valet vint les prévenir que deux gentilshommes perdus dans l'orage demandait l'hospitalité pour la soirée.

Quatre leva distraitement la tête pour donner ses instructions :

- Fais-les entrer Duo.

Duo était un jeune homme du même âge que son maître. Il avait été trouvé par le père de Quatre, abandonné devant sa porte alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il l'avait recueilli et Duo était devenu le compagnon de jeux puis le valet personnel de Quatre, quand il n'aidait pas aux tâches ménagères. Il formait un contraste saisissant avec le comte. Ses longs cheveux miels retenu dans une natte dansait à l'unisson de ses pas car Duo incarnait la vivacité. Il semblait plein de fougue, toujours en éveil : il respirait la vie. Toujours souriant et prolixe il était le seul à parfois arracher un sourire à son mélancolique ami. Car Duo avait conscience que son maître le traitait plus comme un ami que comme un serviteur. Quatre n'était pas tyrannique, comme son père, il semblait juste froid et distant. Habitué à être servi depuis sa naissance, le commandement lui venait naturellement mais il était étranger à l'esprit de domination. Élevé loin du monde, dans la nature sauvage, il était un romantique et un solitaire peu enclin à faire preuve de son pouvoir. Pour cela il était grandement respecté et apprécié. Jamais il n'élevait la voix. Il ne s'emportait jamais mais depuis qu'il était adulte il ne riait pas plus.

Il avait été si heureux quand il avait appris qu'il accompagnait son maître en France ! Paris, ce nom le faisait rêver et puis partir de leur île pour découvrir le vaste monde, n'était ce pas fantastique ! Il était jeune, il avait soif de mordre la vie. Ce voyage, malgré le mal de mer, avait tenu ses promesses. Il y eut d'abord les escales sur la côte africaine, ces comptoirs où se mêlaient les hommes de tous les horizons. Sur le bateau, les marins l'avaient souvent complimenté, ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il ne connaissait pas ce genre d'attention. Mais il avait remarqué que lui et Quatre attiraient les regards et les attentions. Puis ce fut le désert qui rencontrait l'eau quand ils entrèrent en Mer Rouge si mystérieuse, pleine de dangers aussi, car elle était infestée de requins. Il l'avait lu dans les livres de la bibliothèque de Quatre. Il avait la chance d'accompagner le jeune noble lors de ses cours particuliers. Le père Maxwell l'avait pris en affection et avait décelé ses capacités. Chose précieuse que de savoir lire et écrire... Il avait dévoré les récits de voyage. Et son rêve se réalisait, il découvrait ces contrées lointaines ! Ils arrivèrent en Égypte. A Suez des rumeurs circulaient sur la construction d'un canal. Des chameaux les attendaient. Après un voyage digne des milles et une nuits, puis avoir séjourné au Caire et admiré les pyramides, ils arrivèrent à Alexandrie.

Et ce fut la Méditerranée. Une révélation pour Duo. Les ports se succédaient comme autant de rencontres magiques : La Valette, Athènes, Naples, Syracuse, et enfin Marseille. Duo passait des heures sur le pont à admirer les vastes étendues. Il rêvait d'être un oiseau, d'être libre définitivement. Il était heureux cependant, tout simplement heureux sous le soleil, à contempler la mer, à respirer l'air marin si vivifiant.

A terre, ils prirent le temps de visiter Marseille et de se recueillir à la Notre Dame de la Garde qui surplombe la ville. Ils dirent adieu à la mer et prirent un voiture à six chevaux.

Le froid les avait saisi aux abords d'une ville appelée Valence. Lyon industrielle ne les retint pas car ils leur tardait de s'arrêter enfin.

Ils arrivèrent dans la capitale par un matin pluvieux. Un autre monde pour eux créoles : immense, bruyante, brillante, malgré la suie, la grisaille. Les palais, les parcs, tous ces personnes élégantes… Paris était un tourbillon empli de couleurs et de musique et Duo rêvait de s'y perdre. Les journaux l'attiraient plus que tout.

Et puis ce fut la réclusion. Tout s'arrêta quand inexplicablement Quatre, pris d'une crise de mélancolie plus profonde que d'habitude, décida de se cloîtrer dans ce manoir sinistre.

Il n'aimait guère sa nouvelle maîtresse qui était une mégère, mais il partageait avec elle la volonté de fuir cette réclusion qui leur était imposée.

La première impression qu'eut le marquis Zech Milliardo en voyant l'étrange trio est que cette soirée lui réservait encore des surprises. Quatre se leva pour saluer son invité.

- Bienvenue dans notre modeste demeure.

- Merci Comte, je ne pense pas que vous vous rappeliez de moi, Marquis Zechs Milliardo Peacecraft.

- Il est naturel de vous aider Marquis. Ce mois de novembre est bien agité ! Je vais demander à mon valet de préparer une chambre pour que vous puissiez vous changer. Il est déjà tard, souhaitez-vous prendre une collation avant de vous coucher ?

- Une infusion me suffira parfaitement. Puis-je abuser de votre hospitalité et demander un abris pour mon serviteur ?

- Mais naturellement Comte, Duo le logera dans une des chambres des communs.

- Milliardo ! Qu'elle joie de vous rencontrer ! Quelle circonstance vous à conduit dans ces parages si loin de Paris ?

- Bonjour Dorothy. Une partie de chasse organisé par le Comte de Morny. Je me suis égaré sur le chemin du retour.

- Le Comte de Morny ! On le disait souffrant suite à …

- Dorothy, très chère, M. le Marquis est sans doute éprouvé par cette aventure, permettez qu'il gagne sa suite.

Dorothy cacha aisément sa fureur sous des dehors d'hôtesse accomplie.

- Vous avez raison très cher. Veuillez m'excuser M. le Marquis, nous aurons plus de temps demain d'échanger des nouvelles, surtout de votre délicieuse sœur.

- Je vous en prie comtesse, ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir.

Le marquis salua le comte ainsi que les deux autres hôtes du manoir et fut conduis par Duo dans une chambre à l'étage.

Duo sentit le regard du marquis sur son dos alors qu'il le précédait, un chandelier à la main, pour le conduire à ses appartements. Ces derniers, destinés aux invités, étaient peu utilisés mais parfaitement propres. Ils étaient confortables mais loin du luxe un brin tapageur auquel était habitué le marquis.

Il déposa le chandelier avant de sentir la main de l'invité sur son épaule. Malgré son inexpérience, Duo compris le regard du noble posé sur lui. Il se délectait apparemment de la vision qui lui était offerte à la lueur des chandelles.

- Duo, c'est cela ? Pouvez vous vous occuper de mon serviteur Heero ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Merci, vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant. Demandez à Heero de monter ma collation, il s'occupera de mes affaires.

- Bien monsieur.

La main glissa dans son dos et lui donna le frisson.

Il ne s'attarda pas et quitta la pièce.

Il ne vit pas le regarda amusé du blond.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Chapitre 3 : un garçon mystérieux**

Heero fut frappé par la beauté de Duo mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Ce dernier pris pour de la froideur ce qui n'était que de la réserve et de la surprise. Encore sous l'emprise des émotions provoquées par le marquis, il ne pris pas le temps d'observer le jeune homme. Il lui transmis la demande de son maître.

Heero ne tarda pas. Le marquis n'était pas un maître particulièrement difficile mais venant d'une riche famille il était habitué à être servi avec diligence.

Il l'avait trouvé en visitant des écuries près de Marseille. Heero ne connaissait rien de ses origines. Son physique particulier semblait dire qu'il était issue d'une union éphémère dans un port. Il avait vécu dans une famille danoise toute son enfance. Puis la ruine les avaient frappés. Il avait dû s'embarquer alors sur les navires pour ne pas être un poids. Au grès des offres il avait finalement échoué dans la ville de Marseille où on l'avait engagé pour s'occuper de cheveux arabes fraîchement arrivés du lointain orient. Ce travail était plaisant, bien moins pénible que celui de marin. Il apprenait vite et ne rechignait pas au travail. Cela lui avait valu la considération de ses collègues et de son patron. Mais le destin s'était encore manifesté en la personne de Zechs. Il avait acheté un magnifique étalon et avait demandé à Heero de devenir son écuyer. Il lui avait dit qu'il était beau, et qu'il était homme à s'entourer de belles choses. Heero compris l'essentiel bien qu'il ai du mal à s'exprimer en français. Il lui avait promis de bons gages et une vie de luxe et de voyage. Il n'avait pas menti.

Heero avait pu découvrir la France et surtout Paris à l'apogée de sa richesse, de sa puissance économique et culturelle. La brillance société du Second empire profitait d'un développement sans précédent. Les salons où se réunissait la haute société étaient le nouveau cadre où les dandys régnaient entourés d'une cour de jeunes femmes friandes d'art et de potins. Paris se transformait et s'animait, attirant tous les artistes du monde dans un bouillonnement étourdissant. Paris était le centre du monde autour duquel gravitait tout ce que le monde comptait de puissants, de lettrés, d'artistes mais aussi de mondains, d'escrocs et peut être parmi les pires, d'oisifs sans but, avides de la dernière nouveauté éphémère substitut au vide de leur existence. Parmi eux, il y avait un prince, leur prince : Zech Merquise; autant admiré que craint.

Zechs avait retirer sa veste et son gilet. Heero déposa un sac de cuir sur une chaise d'où il tira un nécessaire de toilette et une chemise propre pour le lendemain. Il l'aida à brosser ses longs cheveux blonds. Zechs grignota distraitement son repas.

Ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais Heero savait que son maître était passé maître dans les intrigues les plus complexes pour tromper son ennui et provoquer l'envie dans le monde. Il se doutait bien qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés dans ce manoir isolé par hasard. Le jeune homme se complaisait dans des conquêtes féminines et masculines dont la liste faisait la joie des ragots du tout Paris.

Qui pouvait il désirer? La comtesse? Il le saurait bien assez tôt.

Zech lui caressa distraitement la main. Il ne renonçait jamais mais Heero résisterait toujours. Il savait que l'intérêt que lui portait le marquis cesserait à l'instant où il le possèderait. Et à lui, que lui resterait-il ? Il voulait tellement plus. Un amour sincère. Heero pris congé comme à son habitude sans montrer le moindre sentiment. Zech goûtait ce jeu quotidien. Son domestique était inconscient de sa beauté et de sa sensualité. Son instruction et sa morale lui interdisait de se laisser aller aux plaisirs charnels. Zechs sourit en pensant au jour, qu'il pensait prochain, où il gagnerait contre sa volonté, où il le corromprait.

Heero rejoignit ensuite sa chambre située dans l'aile des domestiques. Elle était confortable malgré tout et bien chauffée. Il lui tardait de se changer, ses vêtements étaient encore humides contre sa peau. De une plus bonne nuit de sommeil était un bien précieux qui ne se refusait pas à la légère ! Il en était là de ses pensées quand en passant dans l'étroit couloir menant aux chambres, plongé dans les ténèbres, il vit la porte de la chambre de Duo entrouverte. La faible lumière d'une bougie filtrait à travers cet espace. Il se fit silencieux et déroba ces moments d'intimité. Duo était torse nu. Il se passait un linge sur le visage et le corps. Il détacha ses cheveux et commença à les brosser. Cette cascade soyeuse fit battre le cœur d'heero plus fort, plus fort que jamais.

N'étant plus sur de se maîtriser, il préféra s'arracher cette contemplation clandestine pour retrouver son lit mais pas le sommeil réparateur tant attendu.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Après une longue absence me voici de retour, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Aucun des personnages de m'appartient. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération.**_

**Chapitre 4 Une partie de chasse**

Le lendemain, Zech put enfin rencontrer et discuter avec ses hôtes tranquillement Le comte était un jeune homme d'une beauté angélique et d'une délicieuse innocence. La comtesse était fidèle à elle-même, ils étaient du même monde et Zech plaignait le malheureux époux d'une si méchante vipère. Ils formaient un couple très peu assorti. Le baron, quant à lui, restait une énigme. Beau, mais la neutralité de ses traits le rendait inintéressant voire laid. Sa conversation était pauvre, rien ne semblait l'intéresser. Il incarnait l'ambiance morne de ces lieux.

Zech était également très attiré par le jeune serviteur du comte, qu'il avait déjà réussi à troubler. Ce garçon semblait étouffé dans l'atmosphère confiné de ce manoir de campagne, il ne demandait qu'à laisser libre cours à ses envies et à sa sensualité, car il dégageait une sensualité inconsciente affolante.

Décidemment il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

Le temps exécrable perdurant, quatre proposa à son invité de rester parmi eux quelques jours puis de participer à une partie de chasse dans les bois giboyeux du domaine. Zech n'en espérait pas tant. Il était surpris qu'un homme apparemment si subtil que Quatre s'enterre volontairement à la campagne. La comtesse était heureuse de ces évènements imprévus et fit en sorte de rattraper son retard sur les derniers évènements parisiens. Le baron, lui restait en retrait, en proie à une mélancolie impénétrable.

Zech joua une partie de séduction qui surpris le jeune comte. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être courtisé ainsi. Le marquis ne manquait ni de charme ni d'esprit, et, bien malgré lui, il était troublé. Il avait beaucoup lu les romans épiques si en vogue à cette époque, il y avait découvert les affres de la passion amoureuse mais ne l'avait jamais vécue. Le marquis avait bien compris tout cela et il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, faire de cette perle des tropiques le joyau de ses conquêtes.

Il se rappelait l'avoir aperçu dans un salon guère avant son mariage. Vêtu de manière démodée en velours bleu et argent. Il semblait gêné, étranger à ces lieux. Pourtant on ne pouvait remarquer que sa beauté éclatante, tel un ange descendu des tableaux de maître. Il s'était promis que ce jeune homme lui appartiendrait. Il avait discrètement pris des informations. Il n'avait pas eu de mal car le jeune Quatre avait suscité bien des convoitises.

Le cadre de ses tentatives était des plus romantiques et piquants : un manoir isolé, un cousin muet et sombre, une femme avide… Sans compter le jeune page…

Quatre était troublé par les égards de cet homme qui le charmait au plus haut point. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de ces dandy excellents dans l'art de la séduction. Mais un front aussi noble pouvait-il feindre ce penchant ? Pouvait-il nourrir de telles ambitions coupables. Par ailleurs, les liens du mariage devaient le retenir de toutes inclinaisons coupables.

La comtesse était un peu déroutée par l'attitude de Zech. Après l'étonnement de le voir s'attarder dans ces lieux, elle espérait se divertir avec lui mais il ne semblait en rien intéressé ? Ce pouvait-il qu'un mal étrange sévisse dans ces contrées rendant les jeunes gens insensibles à la galanterie? Elle avait cru que le marquis recherchait les bonnes grâces de son hôte pour mieux endormir sa méfiance et masquer ses desseins. Elle se trompait juste de cible.

Zech déploya tout son art. Il s'attardait le soir, dans le boudoir des hommes, fumant un cigare et dégustant les liqueurs des Antilles que le Comte avaient amenées avec lui. Le rhum ambrée qui glissait sur sa langue n'était pas le seul à échauffer ses sens. En savourant la richesse de la texture de l'alcool, il rêvait à celle de ce cou si blanc, si soyeux à la lueur des chandelles. Qu'il était facile de briller devant ce sot baron qui avait tant de mal à trouver ses mots… Le rouge qui montait aux joues de l'ange annonçait son triomphe, inexorable triomphe.

Heero regardait un peu écoeuré son maître jouer ainsi. Mais était-il convenable pour un homme de sa condition de porter un jugement sur son maître. Ses pensées furent détournées par le rire clair de Duo. Il aimait ce rire, qui illuminait les yeux couleur violet. Duo s'activait avec entrain à la préparation du repas. Il avait appel à quelques domestiques d'un village voisin. Heero s'était naturellement proposé pour s'occuper des chevaux. Il avait ainsi appris que le Comte malgré son train de vie modeste était un riche négociant, passant de longues heures à travailler dans son bureau. L'autre gentilhomme était son cousin et ami d'enfance. Lord Trowa malgré son air froid était un maître calme et peu exigent. Duo adorait parler et le faisait tant qu'il le pouvait, comme si une force le poussait à vouloir combler le vide et le silence si envahissants de cette demeure.

Il ne lui avait pas échappé non plus les rougeurs qui apparaissaient chaque fois que Zech lui adressait la parole, le plus souvent pour louer ses compétences.

Ce soir là, c'est à Duo que le Marquis demanda de monter sa collation. Heero sentit pour la première fois la colère et la jalousie l'envahir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Comment lutter contre Zech? Duo ne lui accordait même pas un regard. Il semblait envoûté par le marquis.

Zech qui n'était pas patient souhait ajouter un peu de piment dans la conquête du comte. Il vit le serviteur entrer et remarqua avec plaisir le trouble de ce dernier. Il le laissa déposer le plateau et s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée. Il se délectait comme un prédateur approchant sa proie. Il posa une main sur la main de Duo. Elles étaient encore belles malgré le travail manuel mais en rien comparable aux longues mains blanches parfaitement manucurées de Zech. Il la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer les lèvres puis la retourna pour y déposer un baiser sur la paume. Duo rouge de confusion sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- ce pourrait-il que personne n'est voulue goûter à votre beauté ?

- messire…

- vous rougissez délicieusement Duo…

- …

- Ne baissez pas ainsi les yeux, ils sont si merveilleux, un don si rare…

- cela n'est pas convenable…

- ce qui n'est pas convenable est de vous laissez vous éteindre dans ce lieu reculé alors que tous devraient vous admirer…

- mais…

- Pas de mais, pensez vous que je sois un menteur ?

Duo se redressa et répondit avec la franchise et la naïveté qui le caractérisaient.

- non !

Zech sourit. Ce jeune était si délicieux. Il se pencha et lui vola un baiser. Pouvait-on être si innocent à cet âge ? Le marquis en profita pour l'embrasser encore et l'enlacer, ne consentant à le relacher que lorsque Duo manqua de souffle. Ce dernier croyait défaillir. Encore désorienté par ce qu'il venait de vivre il entendit à peine ce que lui dit le marquis.

- Mon cher ami, je vous vois bouleversé, je ne veux pas profiter de votre faiblesse… mais sachez que si votre inclinaison à mon égard est réelle, elle sera accueilli avec ferveur…

- oui…

Duo quitta perdu la chambre du marquis et se rendit directement dans sa chambre. Il ne vit pas qu'Heero attendait dans l'ombre, observant la mort dans l'âme le stratagème se mettre en place. Le premier engrenage…

Quatre était resplendissant dans son costume de chasse. Son pantalon ajusté montrait la finesse de sa taille… son maintien était aristocratique. Jusqu'au chapeau de feutre noir qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux dorées et son regard. Zech conscient de sa prestance à cheval salua galamment Dorothy qui arborait pour l'occasion une robe cavalière d'une rouge profond ainsi qu'un chapeau orné de longues plumes trônant sur un chignon compliqué. Mais il ne tarda pas à fondre sur sa proie qui rougit délicieusement. Zech allait prendre soin de son petit ange de porcelaine. Il était si occupé à parader qu'il ne remarqua pas le regard mi-étonné mi-calculateur de la comtesse ni le regard insistant du baron.

Il eu été homme plus prudent et mieux renseigné, il se serait inquiété de ces regards et d'un plus particulièrement.

Ce que Zech ne soupçonnait pas davantage était que la fougue et la force du comte étaientt par trop dissimulées par son apparence frêle. Les deux époux comme animés par les démons de l'enfer s'élancèrent à la suite des chiens avec une violence qui lassa le marquis à une désagréable place de suiveur. Il n'eu plus, très vite, comme compagnon d'infortune que lord Barton qui restait à sa hauteur telle une sentinelle silencieuse et en ces circonstances au combien importune. Il développa une haine tenace pour ce témoin impassible de sa déconfiture.

Il enrageait de cette situation absurde. Il en voulait intensément dans son orgueil d'être ainsi laissé en arrière par ses hôtes, il en voulait à ce baron qui semblait le suivre comme son ombre l'empêchant de prendre des chemins de traverses pour se précipiter à la suite de Winner.

La matinée était bien avancée et il tentait vainement de se maintenir à leur hauteur. Il entendait les aboiements s'éloigner à nouveau, perdant toute chance de se retrouver seul avec le comte.

Quand tout à coup des rabatteurs firent irruption devant eux en criants que le comte avait chuté de son cheval qu'il était sans doute mort.

La stupeur firent s'immobiliser immédiatement le lord et le marquis. Ce dernier eu le réflexe de s'adresser à son voisin quand la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux firent mourir les mots dans sa george.

Lord Barton, avec le plus grand calme, avait tiré son couteau de chasse et le posait avec grâce sur son cou. Il semblait que les mouvements s'enchaînaientt au ralentit. Il vit les premières gouttes de sang perler sur la gorge un peu plus bas que l'oreille quand avec les cris d'autres serviteurs reprit la course du temps…

- la comtesse, la comtesse ! Lady Catalognia s'est blessée à la jambe !

On avait dans l'affolement nommé le mari par erreur. Lord Barton, sans un battement de cils cessa son geste, remis son couteau de chasse à son emplacement et s'élança agilement vers le lieux supposé de l'accident.

Zech pris quelques instants pour ce remettre de tous ces évènements. Il était choqué par l'attitude du baron et compris ce que personne hormis l'intéressé n'avait compris. L'attachement du Baron à Quatre Winner n'était pas fraternel. Il était au-delà des mots, du possible pour un être comme Zech qui ne connaissait de l'amour que le plaisir… Zech, homme raffiné s'il en fut, gracieux mais dénué de toute délicatesse décida de garder pour lui cet épisode.

Il monnaya ainsi très bas son honneur.

Pendant ce temps, inconscients des évènements, Duo et Heero vaquaient à leurs occupations domestiques.

- Duo, faites attention au Marquis…

- Que me dîtes vous ?

- Ne faîtes pas semblant… Vous n'êtes pas le premier et vous ne serez certainement pas le dernier

- je ne vous permets pas !

- sachez reconnaître un conseil amical et honnête…

- amical, honnête ? Nous nous connaissons pas ! Comment faire confiance à un serviteur qui répand des ragots aussitôt son maître au loin ?

Heero comprenant sa défaite, partit tête basse, se culpabilisant de ne pas pouvoir le sauver.

Duo ressassait les paroles amères quand il fut appelé par les rabatteurs affolés.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Un nouveau chapitre…

Merci Ombrepluie pour ta review :D

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5 : la lettre**

La comtesse était dans sa chambre où ses domestiques s'occupaient d'elle. Malgré la chute spectaculaire elle ne souffrait que d'une foulure à la cheville, de quelques ecchymoses et d'égratignures. Le médecin lui avait conseillé le repos et bien sur lui avait interdit de se déplacer pendant plusieurs jours. Elle était donc confinée dans sa chambre, ce qui était une aubaine dont Zech souhait profiter pleinement.

Il venait de quitter le mari, un peu choqué, mais il ne se déshabilla pas. Il attendrait quelques minutes avant de prétexter une inquiétude plausible pour l'épouse, pour rendre visite au blond. Il pris donc une heure plus tard la direction de la chambre du comte mais la lumière dans la pièce d'à côté lui appris qu'il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque.

Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- entrez !

- bonsoir Quatre, puis-je vous appeler par votre prénom ?

- Marquis ? Oui…

- alors appelez moi Zech…

- Zech, n'êtes vous en train de prendre du repos ? Avez-vous besoin de…

- Ne vous en inquiétez pas, je souhaitais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien après les frayeurs de ce matin.

- oui, il y a plus de peur que de mal. Je vous remercie de vos attentions.

- cela est normal, puis-je vous accompagner dans votre veille ? Le sommeil me fuit également.

- faîtes, installez vous, je vais nous servir un verre de liqueur.

- merci.

C'est à ce moment que le Marquis vit avec le plus grand déplaisir un portrait en pied de Lord Barton trônant en bonne place sur un des murs. Il fut piqué de curiosité sur les liens réels de son futur amant et de cet être silencieux.

- Quatre me permettrait vous de vous poser quelques questions au sujet du Lord Barton ? Je vois son remarquable portrait, êtes vous proches parents ?

- oui, nous sommes comme des frères bien que nous n'ayons qu'un lointain cousinage Nous avons grandit ensemble sur l'île Bourbon. Nous étions inséparables. Puis il s'est marié et a rejoint son épouse en Angleterre dont il est aussi originaire par son père.

- Lord Barton marié ?

- oui mais il a été veuf peu de temps après. Je vous prierais d'ailleurs de garder ces confidences pour vous et de point évoquer ces évènements funestes devant lui.

- soyez convaincu de ma totale discrétion à ce sujet.

- je vous en remercie.

- malgré le respect que je vous doit, n'est-il pas trop lourd de supporter le poids de sa mélancolie et de vous retirer ainsi du monde ?

- je ne suis pas à l'aise dans le monde, je suis habitué à vivre dans l'isolement…

- Quatre, permettez que je me révolte contre ces propos, votre jeunesse devrait avoir pour écrin les plus beaux salons de Paris, votre esprit et votre délicatesse enchanterait les têtes les plus blasées…

- cessez ces flatteries, marquis, cela me touche mais n'est pas conforme…

- vous me blessez comte alors que je ne cherche qu'à vous conseillez et vous conduire vers un bonheur auquel vous devez aspirer ! Vous vous condamnez à vous éteindre dans cette demeure isolée entouré par une épouse acariâtre et un homme sans esprit.

Dans un sursaut de révolte souhaité mais dont l'ampleur le surpris Zech vit le comte se lever et lui tourner le dos.

- Monsieur, bien que je comprenne l'amitié et la bienveillance de vos conseils, je ne peux permettre que vous jugiez ainsi mon entourage. Je ne peux tolérer ces propos désobligeants concernant mon épouse. J'ai besoin de repos, je vous prie de m'excuser.

- Pardonnez la forme de mes paroles qui ont dépassé les limites de la bienséance, n'y voyez que l'inquiétude et la sollicitude que j'ai pour vous.

- je vous excuse et vous remercie pour votre franchise.

Quatre ne trouvait pas la force de résister à la douce sollicitude du marquis. Les paroles trouvaient un écho en son cœur et cela le laissait perdu. Il trouvait Zech si attirant et seul l'orgueil le protéger encore de laisser parler son inclinaison.

Zech hésita à poser le main sur la joue de Quatre, mais son agitation lui fit privilégier la prudence. Il se retira. Dans le couloir, il croisa le baron posté en sentinelle. Il lui fit un sourire narquois, plein de sous attendus. Il ne reçu en réponse qu'un vide sidéral.

L'excitation coulait néanmoins dans ses veines. Il appela Duo et dès son entrée dans la chambre le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le jeune homme ne résista pas à la passion qu'il goûtait pour la première fois. Zech était piqué par la sensualité exotique de Duo si différente de la beauté classique de son maître. Dire que ces deux êtres étaient si purs… Il brûlait de leur voler leurs innocences…

Quand il commença à glisser sa main sous la chemise de Duo il entendit avec plaisir les gémissements étouffés du serviteur. C'est à ce moment là que des coups furent frapper à sa porte. Il relâcha immédiatement Duo et s'écarta de lui. Duo fut troublé par l'arrêt soudain de la caresse et un peu par la rapidité avec laquelle le marquis avait changé d'attitude. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il pensa que c'était parce qu'il était un homme du monde.

- entrez !

- C'est moi.

- Heero! Pourquoi me déranges tu ?

Heero ne se troubla pas de l'accueil froid du marquis, il en connaissait que trop bien la raison. Quant aux représailles, le marquis était de ces messieurs qui ne s'embarrassaient pas de punir leurs serviteurs les plus sûrs pour un plaisir éphémère avec un domestique.

- Un courrier a été envoyé par votre famille. Il vous demande de toute urgence.

Il lui arracha presque la lettre. Rien n'allait comme il l'avait planifié ! Tout se liguait contre lui et ses desseins.

Duo se sentait totalement exclu et s'éclipsa discrètement. Il espérait un signe de Zech mais il ne vint pas. Les émotions conflictuelles qu'il éprouvait pour la première fois l'empêchèrent de trouver le sommeil.

Heero le suivit de peu, laissant Zech lire son courrier. Intérieurement il se réjouissait d'avoir reculer l'issue fatale, peut-être totalement. Pouvait-il convaincre Duo de la duplicité du marquis ? Pour la première fois il décida de se battre contre le déroulement des choses. Duo méritait mieux que cela, tellement mieux. Il l'avait observé jour après jour et Duo avec sa sensibilité et son innocence ne se remettrait pas d'une liaison sans lendemain. Il ne savait rien des pratiques du « monde » qu'il croyait à tort nobles. Duo était comme son maître, nourri de romans d'un autre âge peuplés de chevaliers et de gentilshommes. Ils n'étaient pas prêts à affronter les affres de la vie parisiennes, ses intrigues sordides et vaines. Ce manoir était leur tour des contes de fées où ils vivaient isolés du monde et de ses réalités. Et malgré les apparences ce n'était pas un preux chevalier qui avait franchi la forêt et les brumes mais un simple mortel empli de désirs des moins chastes.

***

Le courrier avait été envoyé par son tuteur et oncle. Il devait rentrer au plus tôt pour accueillir avec sa sœur le fiancé de cette dernière. Un riche veuf, plus âgé, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Le général Treize Krushnenada.

Il devait partir tôt le lendemain matin.

Après s'être levé et soigneusement préparé, il prit son petit déjeuner avec le comte. Il lui fit promettre de passer la saison à Paris et de venir au moins aux réceptions données en l'honneur de l'union prochaine de sa sœur. Elle était une connaissance de jeunesse de la comtesse.

Quatre promis.

Duo regarda le marquis partir, il n'avait pu se libérer pour le voir seul. Duo fit le siège de son maître pour les accompagner. Quatre qui considérait Duo autant comme un ami que comme un domestique, lui céda facilement et lui fit même commander une nouvelle livrée pour l'occasion.

La comtesse fut également éperdue de bonheur par ce soudain changement de programme. Le baron indiqua qu'il les accompagnerait s'ils n'y voyaient pas d'inconvénient. Les époux répondirent par automatisme, comme s'il était à peine plus qu'un meuble.

***

La missive qui les invitait à un premier bal leur vint plus rapidement que prévu et mis au comble de l'excitation des habitants du manoir qui furent bousculés dans leurs préparatifs. Dorothy avait obtenu la location d'un hôtel dans le quartier qu'elle prisait mais pas la luxueuse voiture qu'elle escomptait ! Ses envies de parures furent aussi canalisées mais Quatre qui souhaitait conserver une certaine paix dans son message, fit le nécessaire pour que leur soit loués quelques bijoux par des commerçants de sa connaissance.

Duo vivait à nouveau sur son petit nuage, il sautillait littéralement quand sa nouvelle livrée lui fut apportée. Le tailleur avait fait un travail magnifique. Sa bonne humeur arracha un sourire à Quatre.

Lui-même avait du mal à sortir de ces pensées.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

**Chapitre 6 : toutes les cendrillons n'ont pas une marraine fée**

L'irritation de Zech trouva encore à se nourrir quand le lendemain de son retour dans la demeure familiale une missive leur parvint. Elle les informait que le Général Treize ne pourrait atteindre la France avant plusieurs semaines en raison des troubles qui avaient éclatés dans les colonies africaines. Il devait prendre la tête d'un régiment pour mater les rébellions. Qu'à cela ne tienne de nombreux bals seraient donnés en leur honneur et ce seront autant d'occasion de rencontrer le Comte Winner.

Sa sœur préparait activement la noce. Elle réprimanda son frère de disparaître ainsi et lui fit part de la volonté familiale de le voir se marier rapidement. D'ailleurs un choix s'était déjà fait sur la comtesse d'origine italienne Lucrézia Noin. Il était coutumier que les mariages soient arrangés par les familles sans que les principaux intéressés soient mêmes consultés.

D'ailleurs à la prochaine réception la promise de Zech serait invitée.

Le marquis se résigna, il n'avait guère le choix. Mais il fit inviter aussi le comte et la comtesse Winner ainsi que Lord Barton.

Heero veillait depuis qu'il savait que les Winner et Lord Barton avaient été invités à rester au château pour la nuit. Son attente ne fut pas longue. Il entendit la porte

- n'y vas pas, tu ne le connais pas !

- laisses moi !

- tu n'es qu'un jouet pour lui !

- tu es jaloux ! Il m'aime plus que toi !

- duo écoutes moi ! Les messieurs comme lui n'aiment pas les gens comme nous, ils nous utilisent puis ils nous jètent !

- arrêtes !

- duo je t'en supplie ouvres les yeux, il va te faire du mal !

Duo à force de se débattre réussit à se dégager et s'enfuit à travers le parc en direction de la chambre du marquis. Heero tomba à genoux dans l'herbe humide de la nuit, il pleura son impuissance. Il ne se résolu à partir que lorsque il vit la porte fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermée. C'était fini.

Il garda longtemps pendant que le sommeil le fuyait, cette dernière image de lui courant vers l'abîme, profonde comme la déception, sombre comme la souffrance.

Zech remarqua l'air échevelé de son futur amant.

- tu as couru

- oui

Zech en fut flatté. Il n'avait pas envie de cueillir la fleur à peine éclose et pourtant si sensuelle.

Duo perdait tous ses moyens devant Zech qui l'intimidait par sa beauté et ses manières. Il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir quand le marquis l'embrassa avec fougue et même un peu de brutalité. Il le sentit le pousser vers le lit et détacher ses cheveux.

- ils sont beaux comme tes yeux et si longs !

Duo était tétanisé, il avait si peur de mal faire, de le décevoir. Zech ne perdit pas de temps pour lui ouvrir le pantalon et le baisser ,et, avec un art consommé ouvrir sa propre ceinture. Il était surpris du manque de réaction de Duo si enjoué d'habitude, si passionné.

- c'est ta première fois ?

- …

- c'est incroyable que personne n'est goûté à tes charmes…

Duo un peu perdu fut étonné par ces paroles, n'est-il pas mieux de se garder pour celui qu'on aime ?

- je vais te montrer les secrets du plaisir. Il lui saisi la main et la plongea dans son pantalon. Il le guida pour le caresser. Duo ne savait quoi faire. Zech avec impatience le retourna et la prépara sommairement avant de le prendre. Duo se mordit la lèvre au sang pour ne pas pleurer et crier. Est-ce là l'amour ? Il avait mal. Il attendait le marquis gémir de plaisir. De la douceur il n'en vit rien juste de la brutalité. Après ce fut rapidement fini. Il sentit un liquide chaud l'envahir. Il avait la nausée. Zech s'allongea à ses côtés mais il n'avait pas force de le regarder.

- tu as aimé ? Tu était si étroit…

Il n'y avait pas de tendresse dans ces mots.

- Tu ne peux rester là toute la nuit. Je vais appeler Heero pour qu'il change les draps.

Les mots s'étaient fait couteaux acérés. Il avait mal en bas, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

- Heero change les draps et amènes le dans sa chambre. Tu lui donneras quelque chose. Puis il quitta le pièce pour aller dans la salle de bain, sans un regard.

- Duo viens. Sa voix était neutre mais son cœur saignait de le voir gisant ainsi.

- …

Il s'approcha pour le prendre par les épaules. Mais Duo eu un mouvement de recul pour échapper à tout contact. C'était un cauchemar.

- tu avais raison…

- …

- Il ne voulait que mon corps.

- viens Duo ne reste pas là.

- j'ai mal.

- laisses moi t'aider.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'enveloppa dans le drap. Il changea rapidement le lit. Et le guida vers l'extérieur. Duo se laissa conduire, en état de choc. Il l'amena dans sa chambre. Il le fit s'allonger sur son lit et le lava sommairement puis il le recouvrit avec une couverture. Duo avec le regard dans le vide, des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux.

- je ne suis rien…

- chuuut Duo, reposes toi…

- il s'est servi de moi, il m'a…

- tu ne pouvais pas savoir duo, il a l'habitude…

- l'habitude…

- dors maintenant;

Duo ne dit plus rien. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin du lit. Heero exténué se leva pour aller dans sa chambre. A peine avait-il eu le temps de se déshabiller qu'il entendit la porte de Duo s'ouvrir et se fermer. Il se rhabilla le plus rapidement possible et sortit dans la direction du bruit. Il vit au loin une forme blanche s'éloigner dans la nuit dans le parc. Il s'élança quand il l'aperçu se lancer dans la rivière glacée.

Il n'hésita pas à se lança à l'eau. Il le rattrapa et le tira vers la berge. Duo ne se débattait pas.

- laisses moi partir Heero, j'ai si mal, j'ai si honte…

- non Duo, je ne te laisserai pas, il faut que tu vives !

Il le serra contre lui

Duo pleura longtemps encore après qu'il l'eu ramener. Il resta avec lui. L'aube se levait quand il se calma un peu.

- Duo

Il leva les yeux rougis vers lui.

- promets moi de plus partir comme ça…

- heero

- promets moi

- à quoi ça sert, personne ne s'intéresse à moi, je suis sale, personne ne pourra jamais m'aimer

- je t'aime moi, duo, promets moi, même si je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, mais promets moi de faire un effort…Je ne suis rien mais je t'en supplie !

Duo vit Heero ce matin là pour la première fois.

- j'essaierais Heero.

- reposes toi. Je vais dire à quatre que tu as été malade et que tu restes dans ta chambre.

- Je veux pas rester ici près de lui.

- je prépare nos affaires, dès que tu pourras bouger, nous partirons

- mais heero…

- jamais je ne lui pardonnerais Duo, jamais.

Duo épuisé, finit par s'endormir. Heero fidèle à sa promesse prépara leurs affaires et informa Quatre. Ce dernier bien que perturbé par les évènements s'inquiéta pour son ami. Heero ressentit de la sympathie pour le comte. Il osa lui demander s'il acceptait qu'il resta auprès d'eux. Quatre étonné, lui donna son accord, conscient de la valeur d'Heero.

Il rentra pour annoncer à Zech son souhait de le quitter le jour même.

- Heero tu me quittes soudainement, n'étais tu pas satisfait d'être à mon service !

- Je partirais dès demain matin. La caisse de vos avoirs, je la remettrais à Pagan.

- bien.

Ils se quittèrent ainsi. Après 5 ans passés ensemble, Zech ne s'était pas abaissé à lui demander une raison. Il n'était pour lui qu'une entité négligeable, un domestique.

Les jours qui suivirent Heero s'occupa de duo qui avait besoin de repos. Heero l'avait remplacé auprès de Quatre qui constata l'efficacité discrète du domestique. Il avait compris l'amour vrai que vouait Heero et Duo. Il n'avait pas cru à l'accident et il sentait que certaines choses lui étaient dissimulées.

Duo et Heero partageaient désormais la même chambre et le même lit. Duo suivait à la lettre ce que lui disait Heero. Ce dernier en était rassuré mais il regrettait le jeune homme si plein de vie, débordant de passion et de bonheur. Duo se remettait tout doucement. Il se reposait sur Heero qui lui apportait la sécurité dont il avait besoin. Ses bras était comme un cocon qui le protégeait de tout. Le monde extérieur lui était devenu hostile.

Il reprenait pied tout doucement.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je t'aime chapitre 7**

La scène se passe trés loin de Paris, en Chine, dans une grande ville commerçante.

Le général Treize s'apprête à rentrer chez lui et épouser sa promise, une jeune fille dont on lui a loué la beauté et l'intélligence. Sa mission a duré plus que prévu et il doit attendre pour que le voyage de retour ne se fasse pas en pleine saison des tempêtes. Le gouvernement souhaite également qu'il profite de ces quelques mois pour user de ses talents de diplomate auprès des autorités étrangères présentes également dans ce comptoir.

Il est couronné de succès puisque les diplômates japonais sont impressionnés par l'armée française et souhaitent acquérir leurs technologies.

Au cours d'une de ces visites, il rencontre un jeune homme sérieux, sévère même, qui se tient bien droit, corseté dans sa fierté. Son père est un riche marchant, un notable influent de cette ville. Il lui demande un jour s'il accepterait de prendre son fils comme secrétaire le temps de son séjour. C'est un usage courant que les jeunes hommes des riches familles complètent ainsi leur éducation.

Contre toute attente, ce jeune homme, Wufei, est attachant. Sa raideur n'est qu'apparente, et loin d'être rigide comme le veut les moeurs de son peuple, il est plein de fougue et de passion. Il a une soif d'apprendre et son intelligence est brillante. Malgré tout ce qui devrait les séparer, la différence de condition, de culture, d'expérience, le verni des convenances s'est rapidement craquelé. Ils s'entendent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Les journées s'écoulent en joutes verbales, en discussion sur tous les sujets... Ils s'entraînent à l'escrime. Depuis longtemps Treize n'a pas connu une telle exaltation... et confusément il sent quelque chose d'autre s'insinuer en lui. Quelque chose de fort que le vertige lui prend parfois la nuit alors qu'il est allongé dans son lit. Il ne pense qu'à l'aube qui le ramènera... Comment se voiler la face plus longtemps ? Comment nier l'évidence. Il est amoureux pour la première fois, fou amoureux de cet homme.

Cet amour est réciproque mais Treize ne le sait pas encore.

Non loin de là, dans ses draps de soie, Wufei fixe le plafond alors que le sommeil le fuit. Il ne voit que le visage de Treize. Cet homme qu'il admire plus que tout. Son savoir, son intélligence, il est guère plus vieux que lui mais son expérience le subjuge. Il est droit et fier mais si incroyablement ouvert. Les premières lueurs du jour le voit sur le chemin de la résidence de Treize. Il doit masquer son trouble aux yeux des autres, ils n'admettront jamais ce genre de relation, il doit le cacher à lui aussi car il ne veut pas le perdre.

Ils vaquent à leurs occupations. Treize a récemment réduit sa vie mondaine mais passe encore beaucoups d'heures à recevoir des diplomates et des notables. Wufei se tient dans l'ombre mais écoute attentivement. C'est passionnant.

La nuit arrive. Treize l'invite comme à chaque fois à partager son repas. Ils partagent leurs opinions et leurs questions sur la journée. La confiance s'est installée, naturelle et profonde. Insensiblement ils s'absorbent l'un de l'autre reléguant les autres hors de leur monde. Puis Treize l'invite à disputer une partie d'échec. Il le lui a appris et Wufei s'y est montré doué. La partie se réroule avec ses joutes, mais Wufei n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. Ils sont si beaux portant à la lueurs des bougies. Il aimerait s'y noyer pour toujours. Il a gagné le cavalier et s'apprête à le prendre quand sa main qui tremble un peu renverse une autre pièce. Sa main frole alors celle de son hôte qui s'est précipitée pour l'aider. Il tremble tout entier à ce pourtant bien chaste touché.

Treize ne peut retirer sa main et prend la sienne délicatement. Son coeur bat plus fort quand Wufei lui rend son étreinte. Leurs doigts se caressent. Lorsque enfin Wufei le regarde, il plonge dans deux lacs noirs où la tempète gronde, ses lèvres entrouvertes sont une invite au baiser. Il se penche et leurs lèvres se frolent à leur tour, leurs souffles se mêlent. Mais ils ne peuvent aller plus loin sauf à franchir des limites dont ils ne sauraient revenir.

Je vous aime...

Etonnament c'est Wufei qui s'est confié en premier. Il n'en parait que plus courageux, plus beau encore à Treize si cela est possible.

Je vous aime aussi...

Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Wufei, car je vous aime sans aucun doute. Mon amour, mon aimé...

- mais nous ne pouvons...

- Je le sais, mais mon bonheur est à cet instant est si complet...

- le mien aussi, Treize...

- Même si nous ne pouvons vivre unis, mon coeur et mon âme vous appartiennent pour toujours Wufei

- Il en est de même pour moi...

Le temps s'écoule mais ils feraient tout pour arrêter le temps à ce moment magique, ce moment si court mais qui vaut que la vie soit vécue, le moment où les deux âmes soeurs se retrouvent et se reconnaissent.

Je dois partir dans quelques jours, mais au moment même où je vous quitterais je cesserais d'exister...

- Ne dites pas ces choses... j'aimerais pouvoir vous enlever et fuir loin d'ici, loin de tout, quelque par où vous ne seriez qu'à moi...

- c'est une aventure bien romantique Wufei, (quand il prononce son nom ainsi, c'est comme une caresse) mais je ne suis pas une jeune fille en détresse (Treize a un pale sourire) ! Que j'aimerais prendre le premier bateau avec vous et laissez tout, mais je ne veux pas nous condamner à une vie d'errance et de honte. Cela nous détruirait et rendrais haissable notre amour, coupable, alors qu'il est le plus pur.

-Je vous aime tant Treize.

Ce dernier porte ses doigts à sa bouche et les couvre de baisers. Leurs lèvres s'unissent et ils s'étreignent avec une désespérance. S'énivrant de la chaleur de l'être aimé. Ils n'iront pas plus loin par pudeur et par respect.

Les jours passent trop vites, toujours trop vites. Treize profite de l'excuse de ses préparatifs pour prendre congé et s'isoler le plus possible avec Wufei.

Le jour fatidique arriva. Wufei fit pour la dernière fois le trajet qui le menait à la résidence qui avait abritée les journées les plus belles de sa vie. Il le verrait pour la dernière fois. Leur amour serait à jamais pur et chaste, à jamais loin de ce monde, des atteintes des hommes. Ses mains se ressérerrent sur le paquet qu'il tenait.

Treize se tenait debout sur le balcon donnant dans le jardin intérieur. Sa tasse de thé demeurait intacte sur la table. Etrange que ce fut ce détail qui le marqua à ce moment précis, alors qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler les fleurs, les sons. Juste ce détail et le profil de Treize dans la lumière du matin. Le serviteur referma silencieusement la porte derrière le visiteur. Sans un mot Treize s'avança et le pris dans ses bras et le serra fort. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de mots. Wufei lui tendit le paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait un dragon en jade finement ouvragé. Un objet de grand prix mais plus encore le symbole de la famille de Wufei.

Il pris à son tour dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme une chaine à laquelle était attaché un médaillon orné d'un rubis. A l'intérieur se trouvait un portrait miniature de Treize. Il appartenait à sa défunte mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire car Wufei le prit comme un objet merveilleux, le porta à ses lèvres avant de le mettre autour de son cou.

Ils passèrent les dernières heures, enlacés.

Wufei n'accompagna pas Treize jusqu'à son navire. Il rentra chez lui et se mit à sa table de travail. Personne ne se doutat jamais de quelque chose.

Wufei s'autorisa un moment de rêverie en fin de journée. Ses pensées volèrent jusqu'à lui. Le médaillon pressé doucement contre son coeur.

XXXXXX

Le trajet de Treize se fit sans encombre. Il ne dura que quelques mois. Son arrivée à Paris était un évènement mondain d'importance d'autant qu'il revenait auréolé de gloire et d'aventures.

Son immeuble particulier était prêt quand il arriva enfin, le soir froid et humide tombant sur la capitale.

Ses serviteurs l'accueillirent chaleureusement. Sa famille traitait bien ses gens et ils étaient estimés pour cela. Treize ne dérogait pas à la règle. Quelques missives de vieux camarades l'attendaient déjà. Mais surtout sa fiancée.

Il l'a vit le lendemain et constata qu' on ne lui avait pas menti. Relena était une jeune fille de grande beauté. Son esprit était droit et fin. Ils formeraient un couple des plus assortis.

Mais son coeur ne tressaillit pas un instant quand ses lèvres touchèrent la main gantée. La courbe parfaite de son épaule, la finesse de sa nuque ne l'émurent pas davantage. Il lui répondit d'un sourire irréprochable.

Le mariage largement préparé aurait lieu le mois d'après.


	8. Chapter 8

Après bien des mois d'absence, et après avoir écrit sur Lady Oscar, me voici de retour, bonne lecture !

XXXXX

Treize était assis devant la cheminée où un feu crépitait. Seule sa lumière éclairait le salon où la famille aimait à se retirer après le repas lorsqu'elle ne recevait pas. Treize songeait à faire de cette pièce qu'il appréciait son bureau après le mariage. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, le dragon de jade le regardait. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux alors qu'il savourait son verre de vin. Treize ne s'enivrait jamais car il détestait plus que tout perdre le contrôle. Il avait sacrifié son cœur pour cela. Il se sentait vide. Le personnage vivait encore : il serait loyal à sa famille et à son nom mais l'homme était mort, un matin de printemps, loin de ce lieu, dans un pays où il ne fait jamais froid. Dans un pays où les dragons sont de jeunes hommes aux yeux noirs insondables qui vous dévorent le cœur et l'âme.

XXXXX

Zech Merquise continuait sa cour effrénée du comte mais la frénésie de la vie parisienne ne l'aidait pas. Le prochain mariage de sa sœur et ses propres fiançailles non plus. Il n'avait pas encore rencontré son beau frère mais Réléna semblait déjà très éprise, chose fort rare dans les mariages de son monde.

Il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il était irrité que ses parents, lasses de le voir prendre femme et inquiets de son goût pour les conquêtes masculines, lui imposent une comtesse italienne comme épouse. Certes elle était riche, belle et intelligente, tout ce qu'on homme raisonnable pouvait désirer, mais il aimait sa liberté. Qu'importe se disait-il, s'il faut en passer par là, après tout la comtesse Lucrezia ferait comme toutes les épouses de leur caste : engendrer un héritier et laisser son mari prendre des maitresses !

Deux semaines avaient passées sans qu'il puisse le voir. Peut-être cet idiot de serviteur avait informé son maitre de l'aventure galante mais il en doutait. Les missives qu'ils avaient échangées ne montraient que la pudeur du comte mais aussi son manque d'attention. Il s'enflammait de sa conquête future. Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce petit ange venu des îles.

Ce soir serait peut être sans dernière chance car il devait le lendemain rencontrer le fiancé de sa sœur au cour d'une réception où serait aussi annoncé ses fiançailles. Il se rendit donc dans l'hôtel particulier que le comte louait dans Paris. Décidément il se dit que ce dernier était un curieux personnage. Cet hôtel n'était en effet guère luxueux avec ses façades sévères et démodées. Une vague odeur de renfermé subsistait dans le vestibule. La décoration était passée, un brin moisie, très poussiéreuse.

Zech aurait aimé un endroit plus flamboyant comme écrin à sa conquête. Son goût d'esthète ne trouvait guère de satisfaction à cet endroit miteux.

Quatre le reçu dans son salon. Il était habillé simplement et semblait nerveux. Il l'invitât à s'assoir.

Zech s'aperçut de son trouble et en conçut un grand contentement. Il entreprit la conversation en ne laissant passer aucun prétexte pour complimenter son hôte.

Quatre était très troublé par le marquis mais quelque chose dans sa trop grande insistance le mettait en alerte. Son cœur vibrait cependant sous cette attention passionnée. Il se sentait vulnérable mais ne refusait pas d'être la victime.

Le marquis se rapprocha de lui et il ne l'empêcha pas. Quand il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser il ne le repoussa pas non plus. Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel baiser. Les quelques uns qu'il avait échangé avec son épouse semblaient glacials à côté de ceux qu'il recevait à présent. Zech était sur de lui et dominateur. Ses baisers étaient expérimentés. Quelque chose empêchait toujours Quatre de se laisser aller complètement, le pressentiment d'un danger. Mais il voulait tant prendre le risque d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, de connaitre cette passion décrite dans tant d'ouvrages...

Les mains du marquis se firent insistantes. Il mit fin à leur étreinte.

Marquis, je ne...

- Quatre je vous aime, comme jamais je n'ai aimé...

Quatre était ému par ces mots qu'il avait tant rêver d'attendre. Mais peut-être son âme trop longtemps réprimée avait peur du torrent de passion qui se déchainerait si elle brisait ses chaines soudainement. Il s'entendit dire d'une voix à peine troublée que l'heure de prendre congé était venue. Zech contint avec peine son étonnement. Le frêle jeune homme était décidément coriace et un peu froid. Il se demanda si ses cuisses ne le seraient pas tout autant... Il lui fit promettre de le retrouver le lendemain soir dans ses appartements, à minuit, dans la bibliothèque... Quatre accepta.

XXXXXX

Zech croisa le baron Barton dans le vestibule, dans ce lieu sinistre sentant le moisi, il eu envie de jouer un tour à cet homme qu'il méprisait mais enviait tout autant, raison qu'il le conduisait à le détester.

- Bonsoir baron

- Bonsoir marquis

- Vous rentrez fort tard chez votre cousin !

- Des affaires m'ont retenu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tenu compagnie au comte et nous avons passé une très agréable soirée !

Zech y mis le ton qu'il fallait pour sous entendre ce qu'il savait ne pas être vrai.

Trowa ne pris pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre de son cousin mais une fois devant il ne put se résoudre à frapper. Que pouvait il faire ? Être le témoin de sa faute, de sa perdition. Son poing ne rencontra que le mur de sa chambre, trop conscient de son impuissance à le protéger. Le désespoir se répandit alors en larmes silencieuses sur le parquet. S'il était entré, aurait-il su que le marquis n'avait pas été aussi chanceux qu'il l'avait laissé entendre ? Il aurait vu que son cousin avait les yeux enfiévrés et perdus.

Pour quelqu'un d'autre...

XXXXXX

Heero avait vu Zech entrer dans l'Hôtel. Il avait songé avant tout à protéger Duo. Il était resté avec lui dans sa chambre. Duo ne protestait plus lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras. Il recherchait même sa chaleur. Comme il aurait aimé lui montrer toute la tendresse qu'il lui inspirait. Il lui laissait également brosser ses cheveux et il se contentait de lui sourire timidement et de détourner les yeux quand il les baisait. Duo savait les tendres sentiments que lui portait Heero. Il aurait aimé les lui rendre mais il se sentait sale. Il ferait des efforts, oui pour Heero... Et pour la première fois, cette nuit là; c'est lui qui fit le premier pas. Il s'écarta dans son lit pour lui laisser de le place. Et, quand ce dernier le rejoint, il le pris dans ses bras et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se blottir contre sa poitrine où il entendit battre le cœur de son aimé.

Heero le sera fort pour mieux le protéger. Il était heureux, si pleinement heureux que Duo l'accepte. Il n'en demandait pas plus, juste qu'il l'accepte à ses côtés.

Duo se dit qu'il avait bien de la chance qu'un ange soit à ses côtés, jamais il ne le quitterait, jamais.

XXXXXX

Quatre ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là. Il pensait aux mots, aux baisers du marquis... Il prit la décision de ne plus avoir peur, il aimerait passionnément cet homme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Comme quoi tout arrive...

Le matin, il déjeuna avec Trowa plus taciturne encore que d'habitude. Mais il était trop tourmenté lui-même pour s'en soucier réellement. La tristesse n'était-elle pas l'état naturel du baron ? Il s'abandonna lâchement à cette certitude.

La journée passa à la fois lentement et rapidement. Chacun personne de cet hôtel se préparait inconscient d'autrui, prisonnière de ses propres pensées. Un homme doué du don de voler aurait assisté à un bien étrange spectacle. Le maitre de maison contrairement à son habitude avait opté pour un coûteux costume à la mode. Le noir rendait plus lumineux encore son teint et ses cheveux dorés. Ses yeux que la passion animait, étaient d'un bleu turquoise des mers du sud.

Sa femme avait eu droit à une dépense extravagante et ne s'en n'était pas privée. Elle portait une somptueuse robe rouge cramoisie, trés décolletée pour mettre sa poitrine en valeur, elle lui enserrait la taille qu'elle avait fine. Sa lourde chevelure était relevée dans un chignon compliqué. Pour illuminé son blond foncé, des diamants et des rubis étaient piquées en cascade. Elle était belle mais d'une splendeur un peu lourde. Des yeux froids n'égaillaient pas son visage aux traits durs.

Ils faisaient un couple mal assorti. Si étrangement différent alors qu'ils avaient le même âge. Leur disharmonie envahissait l'espace comme un gaz lourd et toxique.

Le baron portait aussi pour l'occasion son costume d'apparat. Il était magnifique, grand, mince, d'une distinction naturelle. Il attirerait les regards sans aucun doute mais personne ne s'attarderait de peur de se perdre dans les deux lacs verts sombres qui semblaient vous engloutir dans les profondeurs de la mélancolie. En ce XIXe siècle flamboyant, le baron Barton était l'incarnation du spleen.

Il les accompagnerait dans la même voiture. Ajoutant encore un plus d'étrangeté à cette compagnie qui se rendait chez les Peacecraft.

La description du tableau ne serait pas complète sans la mention des deux valets de pieds les plus beaux de tous les équipages de cette soirée courue.

Duo avait serré la main d'Heero pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt. Il ne chercherait plus jamais à voir Zech. Il n'en avait plus le désir. Il aimait de plus en plus le bleu méditerranéen des yeux d'Heero. Il n'avait plus besoin que d'être à ses côtés.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le somptueux palais qui était illuminé de mille feux. La musique s'échappait des fenêtres, la fête battait déjà son plein. Quand ils furent annoncés, quelques têtes se tournèrent pour observer le mystérieux comte qui avait épousé la Catalognia. Les éventails cachèrent bien des rictus ironiques quand ils virent entrer l'étrange équipée, le ménage à trois qui nourrissait les ragots du boulevard Saint Germain. Dorothy qui n'était pas dupe ni même apeurée par ces commérages dont elle était l'objet se lança à la reconquête de la vie mondaine parisienne.

Trowa pour sa part se dirigeât vers le buffet et pris sa première coupe de champagne. Il surveillait de loin son cousin et dissuadait facilement toute tentative de conversation.

Quatre eu du mal à se défaire de tous ses groupes de gens qui voulaient des nouvelles de lui, de sa femme et de son père. Il cherchait des yeux le marquis mais ne le vit pas. Intérieurement, il était un peu surpris et déçu que Zech ne vint pas à sa rencontre après les déclarations enflammées de la veille...

Le temps passait... et minuit approchait sans qu'il eu l'occasion de le voir.

XXXXXX

Aucun des protagonistes de l'histoire ne sait que le destin est en train de tisser les fils dans lesquels ils seront cruellement piégés, l'heure fatidique arrive... La lourde horloge en bronze dorée indique les minutes qui s'égrènent si indifférentes aux êtres et à leurs passions, inexorablement le moment vient où ... alors que sur la piste de bal, les couples tournent au rythme des valses joyeuses données en l'honneur du mariage et des fiançailles dans une débauche de couleurs et de musique !

XXXXXX

tic tac, tic tac tic tac, les aiguilles dorées avancent inexorablement sur les chiffres de nacre. Minuit.

XXXXXX

Quatre se met à la recherche de la bibliothèque, il demande le chemin à un domestique. Discrètement le baron le suit.

Lucrezia qui n'a pas vu son promis depuis un long moment pense à le retrouver dans la pièce qu'il affectionne, la bibliothèque.

Relena cherche son frère et son mari qu'elle a vu plus tôt s'éloigner pour discuter. Elle s'inquiète car elle n'a jamais vu son frère dans cet état de confusion. Elle espère qu'un différent inconnu d'elle n'oppose pas les deux hommes.

Dorothy par un instinct qui lui est propre suit le mouvement.

XXXXXX

Pourtant il faut revenir quelques heures plus tôt. Zech habillé très élégamment se rend de sa garçonnière au palais familial. Il y retrouve une incroyable effervescence. Il retrouve ses parents et sa sœur dans le salon d'apparat où ils attendent déjà le Général. Ce dernier avec une exactitude toute militaire se présente devant eux.

Zech est comme frappé par la foudre à l'apparition de cet homme. Grand, mince, sur de lui, au visage d'une beauté stupéfiante. Son éducation lui permet à peine de dissimuler son trouble. Pour la première fois de sa vie Zech est décontenancé par un autre homme. La conversation se déroule, aimable, brillante, toute la famille est tombée sous le charme du général. Il est encore jeune malgré son grade très élevé. C'est un homme du monde malgré la vie militaire. Zech est comme hypnotisé par ses mains, viriles et fines qui tiennent avec tant de distinction le verre à pied empli d'un capiteux vin rouge.

La mère de Relena est plus que comblée par son futur gendre ! Quand à son fils, il aura ainsi un exemple à suivre, un guide pour quitter sa vie d'oisiveté et de débauches ! D'ailleurs ce dernier se tient plus que bien ce qui n'est pas si fréquent.

Général, je me suis laissé dire que vous excelliez à l'escrime !

Madame, c'est sans doute exagéré mais je voue il est vrai une passion pour cette discipline.

Savez vous que mon fils aime aussi à s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée et qu'il est un adversaire respecté.

Je serais ravi de partager mon entrainement avec vous Zech.

Zech est comme transpercé par le regard bleu de son futur beau frère. Il répond toutefois. Après le repas, ils profitent donc du moment pour se détendre avant le bal du soir. Zech est sans conteste un excellent escrimeur, rapide, élégant, intelligent mais il n'est en aucune manière de taille à se mesurer à Treize. Ce dernier est doué, puissant mais par-dessus tout animé d'une telle passion, d'une telle fougue que rien ne semble lui résister.

Zech ne peut savoir qu'à cet instant précis, cette passion est destinée à un autre, quelqu'un qui vit au loin, à jamais inaccessible.

Les minutes s'écoulent mais pour Zech c'est comme une vie qui se déroule enfin. Plus rien ne compte hormis lui, cet homme dont il connaissait seulement le nom et la réputation quelques heures plus tôt.

Il le veut sans même le savoir. Zech ne sait pas non plus la nature de ce qu'il éprouve car c'est la première fois qu'il aime. Ce sentiment qu'il a si souvent feint, dont il a si souvent usé et abusé. Amer Cupidon à la flèche vindicative, Zech est transpercé et le sort en est jeté. Son seul amour doit épousé sa soeur.

XXXXXXXXXX

La salle de bal est pleine et les couples tourbillonnent sans fin, les lustres illuminent plus que le soleil en plein jour. Les joues rosissent sous la poudre au fur et à mesure que l'heure avance.

Tic tac tic tac, tic tac

Zech boit son énième coupe de champagne. Il ne pourra jamais s'avouer que c'est pour se donner du courage.

Il le croise par un heureux hasard qu'il a su provoqué lorsque Treize revient d'un boudoir où il est allé se rafraichir. Il lui propose quelques minutes de calme dans la bibliothèque avant de le rendre à ses convives.

Zech est nerveux et ne le supporte pas. Pourquoi être nerveux alors que personne ne lui a jamais résisté ? Hormis ce frigide d'Heero ? Il ne pense même plus à Quatre. Il l'a déjà oublié, plongé dans de nouveaux tourments qui lui sont inconnus.

Treize sourit et le suit. Il est exténué pour dire vrai car il n'est plus habitué à de telles soirées. Ses soirées paisibles avec Wufei semblent si lointaines. Son regard soudain rêveur trompe son compagnon. Ils pénètrent dans la bibliothèque, l'antre de Zech. Etrange pour cet être d'apparence que d'avoir ce lieu pour prédilection. Dans son exaltation Zech n'a pas fermé la porte.

Treize, je suis heureux que vous deveniez un membre de notre famille

J'en suis ravi, vous m'avez accueilli si aimablement et chaleureusement

Il ne pouvait en être autrement, vos qualités ne nous ont pas échappé, ne m'ont pas échappé…

Treize reste un moment interdit. Est-ce la posture de Zech, sa manière de dire les mots, son regard ?

Il est temps que je retourne auprès des invités, il ne serait pas courtois de se cacher plus longtemps ? Treize sourit d'un air entendu

D'autant que vous êtes à l'honneur également.

Nous avons bien quelques minutes encore…

Zech cède à ses pulsions et pose sa main sur le bras de Treize. C'est un geste d'invite sans équivoque. Treize qui ne souhaite pas le scandale, ne se dégage pas immédiatement mais s'empare de la main pour la retirer. Zech qui ne peut envisager un quelconque refus, dont le sang bat dans ses tempes, le coeur affolé, pose à son tour la main sur celle de son compagnon et emmêle leurs doigts.

Zech, je pense que vous avez trop bu

Treize, quelques verres de champagnes ne peuvent rien face à l'enivrement que vous me causez…

Vous n'y songez pas : nous serons bientôt frères et par ailleurs nous ne nous connaissons pas. Cessez cela immédiatement.

N'est-ce pas incroyable, d'être ainsi, si soudainement bouleversé ?

La main de Zech se pose avec douceur sur son visage. Zech se rapproche pour lui donner un baiser. Treize le repousse sans brusquerie mais fermement.

Il suffit Zech. Je mets cela sur le compte d'un abus d'alcool mais je ne tolèrerai pas de nouveau un tel comportement. Je ne veux plus que nous abordions un tel sujet. Il ne peut s'agir vous concernant que d'un égarement passager. N'avez-vous aucune conscience de votre rang et de votre famille. Vous jetez ainsi à la tête du fiancé de votre sœur le soir de ses noces ! Pour ma part, je m'efforcerais d'oublier très rapidement tout souvenir de cette conversation et vous témoignerais l'affection et le respect que l'on doit à son frère. Reposez vous Zech et reprenez vos esprits.

Zech ne pouvait, n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait été purement et simplement éconduit. Avec une politesse exquise, froide, méprisante. Treize loin d'être charmé l'avait regardé comme une bête immonde. Il allait le rattraper quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait sa sœur, au visage glacial, la comtesse Lucrezia, qui baissait les yeux, gênée de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Et le comte Quatre qui fixait la scène. Il ne vit pas le baron Trowa qui se tenait en retrait, l'aurait-il vu qu'il n'en aurait rien eu à faire.

Treize offrit son bras à Relena et ils quittèrent les lieux de cette scène lamentable sans un mot. Lucrezia ne voulant point participer de quelque manière que ce soit à cette tragicomédie se contentât d'une révérence avant de suivre le couple. Quatre s'en retourna, laissant un Zech hébété qui ne semblait même plus le reconnaitre. Il ne restait plus que Dorothy au visage ravagé par un sourire malveillant, rendu immense par l'ampleur du scandale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le couloir, Quatre fut pris de vertige et de nausées. Est-ce cela l'homme qu'il aimait, pour qui il était prêt à tout sacrifier, son nom, sa réputation ? Cet homme qui lui envoyait des messages enflammés mais qui l'oubliait dès qu'il était hors de vue !

Des bras puissants l'enlacèrent et le retinrent de tomber. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était Trowa. Il avait un regard triste. Que savait-il ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pourtant il avait l'air de comprendre…

Il posa un instant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il attendait battre son cœur, pourquoi s'étonnait-il ainsi, Trowa était vivant…

C'est dans cette position que les trouva Dorothy croyant surprendre un moment dérobé…

Alors c'est cela ! Et dire que je n'avais rien remarqué, baron vous êtes un excellent comédien, un monstre de sournoiserie !

Madame, veuillez ne pas provoquer de scandale que vous prie, je viens de souffrir d'un étourdissement à cause de la chaleur et mon cousin m'a évité une chute !

La chaleur ! vous m'en direz tant ! dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes né sous les tropiques ! Quand au scandale vous avez choisi le bon moment, le bal le plus couru de l'année ! Soit, je vais faire comme si de rien n'était mais je ne compte pas en rester là.

Sur ces mots la comtesse retourna à ses mondanités et fit de son mieux pour cacher sa rage. Dès leur retour dans leur demeure, les assiettes allaient voler ! Il n'allait pas lui gâcher le plus grand des commérages qui lui rendrait sa position dans le microcosme chic des nantis parisiens.

Trowa prit les choses en main sachant que Quatre était au bord de la crise nerveuse. Il les guida vers ce qui semblait être un salon secondaire assez éloigné pour ne pas être dérangé par les convives. Il prit soin de commander à un domestique de l'eau fraiche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Quatre s'était effondré sur un canapé. Il ne pleurait pas encore mais son visage était livide.

vous devez avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi Trowa...

Jamais Quatre

Je suis pathétique, idiot, ridicule !

Il vous a trompé Quatre, vous ne pouviez savoir...

J'étais dupe c'est certain, mais je me suis si facilement...

…

Je veux rentrer.

Je vais faire chercher la voiture et prévenir la comtesse.

Non, je ne peux pas Trowa, fais venir une voiture, je vous en prie, évitez moi ce supplice.

Très bien.

Trowa fut comme a son habitude d'un efficacité froide et rapide. Il surprit malgré lui un tendre moment et fut à regret d'y mettre un terme. Cachés au milieu des carrosses, Heero et Duo dansaient tendrement enlacés profitant de la musique qui parvenait jusqu'à eux par les fenêtres ouvertes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Une fois à la demeure, ce fut l'instinct qui fit entrer Trowa dans la chambre de Quatre alors que celui ci pointait une arme sur sa tempe.

Non !

Quatre le regardait, les yeux emplis de larmes...Il suspendit son geste.

Pardonnes moi !

Il ne le mérite pas !

Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour lui, c'est pour moi...

Quatre

Trowa, je me regarde pas avec ses yeux si tristes...

Il abaissa son bras.

Je me dégoute tant, j'en ai assez de tout cela.

Tu es en état de choc. Il faut te reposer...

Quatre était effectivement au bord de la rupture. Il se laissa donc faire et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil lourd. Trowa le veilla toute la nuit. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser le spleen qui envahissait son âme déjà si lasse.

Le jour suivant, gris et froid, sans surprise, Dorothy demanda le divorce, elle menaçait Quatre de scandale s'il refusait. Deux jours plus tard il apprit le décès de son père un mois plus tôt.


End file.
